


the morning after

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, Day after proposal, Engaged, Engagement, Fiancé’s, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, fiance, post proposal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben and Callum wake up the next morning as fiancé’s.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 36





	the morning after

They had both gone home that night pretty drunk on the alcohol but more the love for each-other, both so in love that it hazed their heads. Bens head on Callums chest and leg across him while Callums arm was wrapped around his back they fell asleep with the biggest smiles on their faces and pure love in their hearts.

It was about 10am when Callum started to wake up blinking his eyes, they both didn’t have anything to do today hence why he hadn’t been woken up to an alarm, it started to set back into his brain what had happened last night he was now engaged to Ben Mitchell. His face lit up he was finally living in that true love relationship that they talk about in movies, he could burst with the happiness. looking down at Ben snuggled into his chest, running his hand through his hair to wake him up. 

Ben starts to stir clearing his throat, he places a kiss to Callums chest whispering “morning fiancé” Callums heart skips a beat at the statement “Morning fiancé you look beautiful” he replies. Ben looks up at him with the biggest smile on his face and a single tear in his eye. He brings himself up to meet Callums lips in the briefest but tender kiss both of them smiling into it like they’ve never smiled before.

Ben moves off Callum letting him adjust to his own body knowing he’s not light and Callum probably wakes up everyday with a numb waist but he would never say if Ben hurt him or annoyed him sleeping on top of him anyway, both laying in silence for a while going over what happened last night in their heads smiling like children at Christmas.

Callum starts “I can’t believe you did all that for me” “well you’re worth it aren’t you, you deserve the world” Ben says shyly. “I really didn’t think you had it in you to be that romantic” “well Lexi helped a lot actually she gave me lessons on romance” “well she did a good job you really took me by surprise, it was so amazing Ben the best proposal I could of ever asked for” “well you nearly ruined it getting on one knee in the middle of the square, how come you proposed anyway?” Ben asks genuinely curious. “Well after you just asked me infront of dirty dishes” “er no that wasn’t a proposal” Ben cuts him off. Callum shushes him and continues “well whatever it was it got me thinking and I realised I really did want to marry you, I spoke to a few people and they all told me the same thing that you’re not a romantic and I knew that when getting with you so I shouldn’t expect you to change” “hang on who said I’m not a romantic?” Ben interrupts again with a shocked look on his face. Callum doesn’t answer just continuing what he was already saying “so I thought well I want to marry him and if he’s not going to propose I will but it was spur of the moment and I had nothing planned, it just happened really quickly” “yeah well you wanting all romance from me and you didn’t even have anything planned just got on one knee in the square not very fair is it” Ben laughs. Callum hits him playfully laughing along. “Well whoever said I’m not romantic” Ben says with a quirk of an eyebrow “they’ll eat their words now that I had the whole of the Albert set up for you and got more roses than I can count, pretty romantic if you ask me” Callums face softens thinking back to him first seeing Ben with the roses on the balcony how did he get so lucky?. 

They both lie staring at eachother softly running their hands up and down eachothers arms and stomachs for a while, Bens phone buzzes it’s a text from Jay

“so happy for you bro, you deserve this you and Callum you both deserve your happy ever after” 

Ben smiles at the text showing Callum, they both look at each-other smiling because they do deserve this they’ve both been through such hard times in their lives but they found each-other and nothing will ever get in the way of their happiness again.

After a while of them just chatting happily and sharing sweet kisses Callum asks what Ben wants to do for the day as times getting on now, it’s past 12pm. Ben doesn’t want to go out into the world yet he wants to stay in the warmth of his fiancé for as long as he can so he suggest they spend the day in bed. “What all day? I need to eat” Callum replies genuinely concerned that he needs food. Ben laughs at that telling him they can get food delivered and eat it in bed. Callum warms to the idea after all he could think of a lot worse things than spending the day in bed with his beautiful fiancé. 

Ben presses another kiss to Callums lips before settling his head on his chest and his arm around his stomach, Callum kisses the top of his head breathing in the scent for a few seconds. “Cant believe I’m spending my first day as a fiancé in bed” Callum breathes out. Ben laughs assuring him “we have the rest of our lives to go out into the world and make memories, but today I just want you”.

And he was right they did have the rest of their lives, they have years and years to come to make memories and enjoy their life together now they were soon to be husbands.


End file.
